Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara VS Justin Bieber?
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATED! fULL SUMARRY INSIDE! RNR PLEASE.. DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Anak Baru , Masalah Baru

HOOOIIII!

Ryuu update lagi dengan kisah anak-anak sd nista yang bernama Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai.

Kali ini, Ryuu mau masukin OC yang terkenal dan mendunia GYAHAHAHA

Ryuu gak tau ini boleh ato gak di FFn , kalo emang gak boleh secepatnya mau Ryuu hapus.

Maafin Ryuu yang bikin JustinIno. Tapi itu cuma sebentar *digebuk.

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiIno langsung putus, JustinIno, Justinx beberapa cewek karena bersifat playboy disini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, buapake semua chara Naruto.

Ibu dan Bapak Bieber , ortu si Justin Bieber.

Nama-nama artis terkenal yang dimasukkin disini

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, abal, bagi beliebis eeh beliebers yang gak mau Justinnya OOC dan Playboy silahkan mengklik tombol panah kekiri di mozilla firefox anda. Dan beliebers yang tahan dan sabar Justinnya OOC pintu masih terbuka, sisanya anda menilai sendiri.

Rated : K+- T

Ok Kita mulai aja!

Tahun ajaran baru. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai juga teman-temannya sekarang kelas 6 SD. Tahun baru, pasti juga murid baru. SD Konoha kedatangan murid baru. Pagi itu hari pertama masuk sekolah, lagi ribut-ributnya walau ada Kakashi disitu.

"Ok, anak-anak. Psst..diem dulu dong. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian tau kan artis dari SD MTv? Ayo masuk" kata Kakashi.

SFX : DEG DEG

SFX : Baby, baby, baby oooooo.

"Halo semuanya, namaku Justin. Justin Bieber"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kresek kresek

Meong…

Bletak!

"KYAAAAAA"

"Justin mau jadi pacarku ya!"

"Justin ayo kita kawin yuk!"

"Justin kamu ganteng deh,"

"Justin, kamu jelek deh, Justin kamu pasti gak punya….hmph" teriakan ini berasal dari mulut Sai. Dia emang gak make otak kalo mau ngomong. Alhasil dia dibekep sama Gaara dan di deathglare cewek-cewek.

Beberapa teriakan dari cewek-cewek yang memekakkan telinga Justin itu berakhir dengan, "Eh, diem! Kamu masih kelas 6 udah mau kawin. Yang nggak-nggak aja! Ujian aja belom. Sai, jangan bilang kamu mau tanya tentang masalah 'barang itu' ya. Bapak udah gak mau denger. Jijik tau!" Kakashi, sebagai wali kelas yang baik menengahi 'selingan-selingan' tadi.

Ditempat GMP (Geng Mata Panci)…..

"Sas, elu kan pentolan GMP," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Yoi, emang nape?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi ngeluarin buku dari tas. "Gak,mau dibawa kemana reputasi geng kitaaaaa" jawab Naruto dengan tatapan gue-takut-gak-terkenal-lagi-so-help-me dan sambil pake nada lagu Mau Dibawa Kemananya Armada. "Reputasi? Tenang aja kali. Kita kan udah maen iklan, sinetron, maksudnya yang lewat-lewat gitu. Trus pernah diwawancara tivi-tivi. Jadi trending topic di Twitter" kata Gaara yang madep belakang alias ke NaruSasu.

Sementara Sai menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa, maksudnya kebelakang juga dan ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. "Lah, emang ngape, Sai? Ngangguk-ngangguk aje lu kaya anak dugem" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Yah, emangnye gua kaga denger?" bela Sai. "Gaara itu kan idola lo, iye kan?" tanya Sai sambil bisik-bisik tetangga. "Suuut, diem ngape! Sekarang sih gue udah insyap" jawab Gaara. "Alhamdulillah lo inysap, Gar"

""Nah, Justin. Kamu duduk disana ya sama Kiba." Kakashi ngasih tau tempat duduk Justin.

"Kiba yang mana?"

"Yang ada merah-merah dipipinya itu"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ada bangku kosong disebelahnya, tuh yang itu! Hrr"

Saking nggak sabarnya, Kakashi pun menunjuk si Kiba yang duduk di depan Sai dan Gaara pake jari tengah (?).

"Hai, jadi kamu Kiba ya? Aku Justin" katanya dengan se-innocent mungkin. "Eh, anak baru jangan belagu lu ya. Gua kasih tau. Cowok-cowok disini ganteng-ganteng tapi garang men" Kiba angkat bicara tapi ngomongin hal yang lain. "Eh, w-w-what do you mean?" tanya Justin.

Inner Kiba : Nyai Tsume alias mak gue, bantu aye! Aye gak ngarti bahasa planet orgil ini! Au ah! Gue ngasal aja.

"K-K-Kiba?" Justin megang leher Kiba yang berwarna biru alias semua badannya biru semua gara-gara bingung dan takut image preman kelasnya luntur (emang lepis?). "I am fine, thank you" jawab Kiba dengan seadanya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Tawa meledak seperti tabung gas elpiji 3 kg alias si melon mendengar Kiba yang salah jawab pertanyaan si Justin. Justin heran dan garuk-garuk kepala tanda pura-pura gak ngerti maksud si Kiba. Wah, poker face nih.

"Eh, kamu Justin Bieber yang nyanyi babi ya? Kaya gini kan? Babi..babi kecebuuur got, babi babi kecebuuur got. Gitu kan?" tanya Gaara. "Bukan babi tapi Baby. Lagunya juga gak kaya gitu." jawab Justin. Kuping Ino gatel. "Kan tapi kedengerannya sama, lagian juga gak usah sewot lagi" Gaara langsung ngakak dalam hati.

"Nama kamu siapa?" kata Justin. "Nama gue Sabakujang No Gaara paling cakep dan ganteng, ketua kelas 6.B yang mulutnya sudah ternodai poling alias pocong keliling sebelah saya," begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan, Sai mulai tau ada tanda-tanda mau ngebocorin insiden nista itu.

Justin ngelirik Sai. Sai ngelirik Justin. Justin dan Sai lirik-lirikan (?).

"Namanya BUAPAK SUPRIYADI SA…hmph hmph"

kata Gaara memeperkenalkan diri dan memakai penekanan full power tenaga onta (?) pas mau nyebutin nama Sai. Dan, sebenarnya Gaara keceplosan mau ngomong insiden itu. Sai ngegaplok mulut si Gaara. "Eh, odong banget sih lu! Udah tau insiden nista begitu diomongin sama orang asing," kata Sai sambil bisik-bisik dan ngelepas gaplokannya. "Lagian juga semua orang juga tau geblek, video itu kan udah kesebar diseluruh dunia" kata Gaara keceplosan tereak. Pandangan Kakashi dan satu kelas 6.B tertuju pada Gaara dan Sai. Beberapa murid bisik-bisik yang kira-kira isinya begini : "Pasti insiden Gaara melakukan hal bla bla bla sama Sai".

"Sorry, video apa? Dan ngomong-ngomong pocong itu apa, ya?" tanya Justin lagi. "Lo mau tau pocong apa? Pocong itu hantu orang mati yang dibungkus kain kafan. Jangan-jangan lu kaga ngarti lagi kafan apaan" Sai, jangan esmosi ehh.. emosi. "Video itu lo gak tau, aduh" Naruto maen join bareng aja. "Udah diem gak usah kasih tau" Sasuke bisik-bisik ke Naruto. "Eh, maksudnya video kita lagi ngejar tukang eskrim gitu" Naruto dengan easy kekuatan sepuluh tangannya (?) ngeles.

JAM PULANG…

_My prize possesion_

_One and only_

_I adore ya_

_Girl I want ya_

_The one I can't live without that's you_

_That's you_

_You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you_

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

Justin mengakhiri lagunya dan bilang, "Ino, you're the most beautiful girl. Would you be my girl?" tanya Justin dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. "Ehe, gimana ya? Ok, aku mau," jawab Ino dengan santai. Justin dan Ino yang lagi berduaan didepan kelas menciptakan suasana kicep (?).

DEGH…

"THEDAAAAAKKKKK" terdengar teriakan gaje dari balik pintu kelas. "Sai, berisik lu! Nanti ketauan kita lagi rapat geng disini!" kata Naruto. "Rapat, lagi maen ABC 5 Dasar juga" cibir Sasuke. Sai membuka pintu kelas secara perlahan (baca : mendobrak), alhasil pintunya copot dari engselnya.

"Ino, you betrayed me! Kamu lebih milih toge busuk ini daripada aku?"

"Ah, tapi…"

"Udah, mulai hari ini juga kita….PUTUS!"

"Emang kita kapan jadian?"

"Kamu lupa? Sebulan yang lalu? Waktu Study Tour ke Museum?"

"Oh, itu sih gue gak beneran nembak lu! Udah bosen gue punya cowok kurang gizi kaya lo!"

"Oh ya? Gue juga kapok punya cewe jelek, bantet, kaya babi lagi!" Ino memegang tangan Justin.

"Sai, bantet itu apa?"

"Ah, bacot lu..eh, gue denger nama beken lu JB ya? Justin Beruk kan? Apa nanya beruk lagi? Tukang ngerebut pacar orang lu!"

Hiksu…

Sai langsung ngibrit ke kelas dengan cengengnya

_Mamaaaaaaaa_

_Malangnya anakmuuu….._

"Nape Sai? Dateng-dateng nangis?" tanya Naruto yang lagi maen ABC 5 dasar sama Sasuke dan Gaara. "Gak kaya lo yang biasanya" lanjut Sasuke.

UGUUUUUUU..HIKSU…HIKSU.

Sai duduk disebelah Gaara dan nenggelamin kepalanya diitangannya yang diatas meja. "Hiks..si Justin ngerebut Ino..hiksu, liatin lu beruk! Hiksu" akhirnya si jago gambar dikelas tuh angkat bicara. "Trus, lu apain?" tanya Naruto.

"Gue putusin si Ino..hiks"

"Dia bilang apaan emangnya?"

"Hiksu..dia bilang udah hiks bosen punya cowok kurus kaya gue..hiks"

"Ya ampuuun, cup cup jangan nangis, Sai. Lagian si Justin itu kan cuma maen-maen tau nembak cewek" Gaara yang merasa kesian langsung ngomong dan menepuk pundak si Sai. "Cieeee, daripada sama Ino mending sama Gaara deh. Gaara aja manggil Sai sayang," Sasuke mulai nyindir-nyindir. "Apa-apaan lu, Sas? Ini kan anak gue jadi…eh maksudnya sahabat gue! Lagian juga bukan say, tapi S-A-I goblok!" Gaara yang kaget setengah mati langsung balik nyerang (?). "Dia aja udah ngerebut Matsuri gue coba!" Gaara mulai curcol. "Ah, masa?" Naruto kaget. "Wah sukurlah Hinata belom diambil" kata Naruto sambil ngusap-ngusap dada sendiri. "Udah kita maen aja" kata Sai yang udah selesai acara nangis-nangisnya.

"ABC 5 Dasar!"

"J…K, L,M, N, O, P!" teriak Naruto.

"Putri Ayu!" Sasuke jawab. "Pocong!" jawab Sai dengan ngasalnya. "Perry Katy!" kata Naruto. "Adanya juga Katy Perry dodol!" Sai ngejitak pala kuning Naruto. "Adaw, gak pake jitak brape sih, Cin? Jawaban elu salah, ayo hukumannya"

"Tak, tik, bum, wer, tak, tik, bum!"

Dug

Dug

Dug

"Eh, woy kesian anak orang, udah tau tangannya tinggal tulang" Sasuke ujug-ujug ngebela (?).

Conference in Y!

narunarujangmaki : eh Sai gimana lo sekarang?

saiSai_prikitiw : gimana apanya?

narunarujangmaki : gak jadi deh

sasuke_gmpaseleeh : guys, sakura dalam buahaya nih!

saiSai_prikitiw : buahaya nape?

sasuke_gmpaseleeh : ini ulah si bibir tau gak?

just_justinbiebs : wah lagi pada diconference ya? ikut nimbrung dong!

sasuke_gmpaseleeh : eh bibir jontor ngapain lu!

just_justinbiebs : loh kan cuma mau ikut ngobrol, Sasuke. Why not?

sasuke_gmpaseleeh : why not why not kenapa kacang kalee!  
saiSai_prikitiw : eh justin bekantan! dendam gue ma lo. *offline*

saiSai_prikitiw is offline

narunarujangmaki : yah Sai ofl, gara-gara elu sih justin!

just_justinbiebs : why

narunarujangmaki : banyak tanya lu! *offline*

sasuke_gmpaseleeh is offline

"Sasuke, kita nyamper Gaara yok!" Naruto langsung ngayuh sepedanya. "Gaara maen yuk!" NaruSasuSai langsung manggil Gaara. "Tunggu" Gaara ngambil sepedanya dan keluar. Mereka berempat maen ditaman komplek itu. Sesampai disana, ada Justin yang lagi dikerubungin fansnya. Biasanya, kalo Sasuke dkk ke taman, mereka langsung ngerubungin 4 cowok nista itu. Juga teriak kaya, "Sasuke jadi pacarku ya!" , "Sai kamu pocong terganteng sedunia dan alam baka", "Gaara mata panda kamu bikin aku terpana", atau "Naruto kamu imut banget".

"Eh, Sasuke. You know…Keong Racun sekarang gak ada apa-apanya tau..video nista gitu"

"Eh apa maksud lo?"

O

W

A

R

I

Finish gajely, reviewnya bang, bu, pak, mas, mbak…

Next chapter : Kepopuleran Justin Bieber mengalahkan video fenomenal yang lagi booming versi Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara . Kalau mau kepopulerannya kembali, Justin menantang Sasuke dkk untuk buat video paling laris di YouTube. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

REVIEW YAAAA…..


	2. Nantangin Lo?

hALOHAAAAAA

Ryuu update chapter 2! Gomen ya updatenya lama *ditimpukin sendal jepit.

Gue lagi ketawa ngeliat gambar naruto santripuden hehe *gubrak

Disclaimer : Akang Masashi dan Mak Bapak Bieber.

Warning : Gaje, abal aneh, hrrr

Rated : sama

Sebelum mulai balesin review dulu ahh

putri hinata uzumaki sankyu..pujiannya

Shinji aishiteru inilah chapter 2nya gyahaha…

Chuncai emang lagi kepengen menghina JB kok huehehe *plak.

Peaphro ahaha kukira humorku ini garing dan parodynya gak kerasa… arigatou senpai..

Yoona Furukawa UPDATE CHAP 2! RnR ya!

Afuri GYAAA! Senpai! Iya sekali-kali GaaSai dong jangan SasuSai melulu *dibom senpai.

Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi makasih fave nya, Oh-senpai (sok tau) kita seumuran jangan panggil kakak huhuuuu *plak.

Senju miru05 males login on hp iya ini multichap baca lagi ya juga ripiu *gubrakk.

Chiheisen Senpai! Akhirnya kau meriview juga, aku setuju malah sepuluh! (?) maksudnya diliat dari tengah apanya? Udelnya kah? apa *-*nya? wkwkw *dibacok Sai pake goloknya yg aneh itu*. Masalah video? Kita buat yang lebih nista lagi *ketawa setan* *padahal jayus setengah mati*.

Special Thanks to : putri hinata uzumaki, Uchiha Megami, Chiheisen( XD), Wisteria Oleander, OraRi HinaRa, Senju miru05 males log in on hp, Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi, Afuri (my fav!), Yoona Furukawa, Peaphro, Shinji aishiteru, Chuncai, Rin Akari Dai ichi (my fav!), dan Arisa Katsuhika.

Thx 4 RnR guys! It means alot

OK WE START!

"Eh, Sasuke. You know, Keong Racun sekarang gak ada apa-apanya tau..video nista gitu"

"Eh apa maksud lo?"

"Orang-orang udah gak tertarik sama video nista kamu dan temen-temen kamu"

"Eh, Justin Bebek! Berani banget lo ngomong kayak gitu! Kita tuh terkenal gara-gara kecelakaan, bukan disengaja dan diatur kaya lo! Pasti disekolah masih pada suka!"

"Ok, we'll see tomorrow"

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Biasanya, Sasuke dkk yang selalu bareng masuk ke kelas disambut meriah oleh para fangirlsnya. Tapi kali ini beda. Semua diem ditempat. Ketika Justin datang…

"Sas, gimana nih?" tanya Naruto."Gimana apanya?" Sasuke balik tanya. "Biasanya cewek-cewek udah nungguin depan pintu dan tereak-tereak gaje" Naruto ngejelasin. Sasuke ngerti dan tiba-tiba dia inget perkataan Justin kemaren. "Ya, lo tau sendiri kemaren Justin ngomong apaan" Sasuke cuma bisa jawab seadanya.

Mereka berempat duduk ditempat masing-masing. "KYAAAAA DIA DATANG!" teriak Karin.

KYAAAAAAA

Teriakan 'Kyaa' yang sama terdengar lagi. Sasuke dkk cuma bisa sweatdrop aja. "Eh, bener juga dia" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke cuma bengong ngeliatin Justin yang dikerubungin fangirlsnya. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan tangan didepan hidung peseknya Sasuke (?) (jadinya Sasule dong *dikirin*).

"Sasuke, kakak lo nonton bokep lagi. Perselingkuhan tukang gali kubur sama komodo!" Sai langsung teriak dengan kencengnya. "Hah, mana tuh si Itachong? Gua kubur idup-idup tuh!" Sasuke yang merespon kata-kata 'nonton bokep' langsung tersadar. "Eh dia kaget beneran, GYAHHAHAHA" Naruto ngakak sampe celana merahnya basah (seragam sd kan?) dan diangkut ke jamban terdekat (?).

"Idih, bisa bangau lo Sai"

"Eh, asal lo tau barusan tuh lo bengong udah kaya orang setress tau!"

"Oh, makasih, Cin"

"Apaan can cin can cin?"

XDXD

"Kyaaa! Justin kamu kok telat sih?" kata Ino sambil nyolek pipi Justin.

"Kyaa! Justin kamu keringetan ya? Aku lap deh" Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Justin-kun! Aku turunin bangkunya ya!" Temari langsung nurunin bangku.

"Justin ayo ke KUA kita kawin!" TenTen yang agak sarap dan gak punya malu ini langsung ngomong.

"HOOOOOO!" otomatis para fangirls langsung gebukin TenTen.

BRAG GEDEBRAG GEDEBRUG PRANG MEOWW TE SATE!

"Stop, you girls please don't make mess here" Justin menengahi. Semua cewek langsung kicep suricep (?).

Sai cuma bisa nyolot, "Elah, muka tembok aja disukain. Cakepan juga gua. Ya gak, Sas?". "Yoi! Cintailah produk-produk Konoha" bela Sasuke. Ceritanya, Justin dan Sai mempunyai beberapa kemiripan. "Sai, maksud lo apa muka tembok? Pocong gembel kurang gizi?" Ino nyeletuk aja.

"Apaan sih lo,Ino? Ngebelain krupuk udang kaya dia! KYAAA! Ampun mak! Eh copot-copot lu! Ayam-ayam! HIHI"

BUG BRAK PRANG GUK GUK,

"Anak ayam turun 10, mati satu tinggal sembilan," odong-odong pun sempat lewat.

"Ah, dasar lu cewek-cewek iblis! Sarap! Kacamata gua pecah buat yang kedua kalinya. Pertama, Gaara kedua elu-elu semua! Anak-anak gila lu! Tuhkan, belom lagi lambang SD gua copot," kata Sai sambil marah-marah persis bapaknya yang jelek dan bau tokek itu.

"Sasuke, come here. Aku nantang kalian untuk buat video di YouTube. Siapa yang paling laris, dia yang pantes disenengin. Gimana?" Justin angkat bicara. Dia pikir bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dkk? Heh, in your dream. "Ok, gue setuju!" Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui.

"Dan pulang sekolah nanti, kita adu nyanyi siapa yang paling banyak fansnya, dia yang menang. Gue sendiri VS lo berempat," kata Justin dengan PDnya. "Eh, jangan sombong lu ya! Mentang-mentang artis beneran jangan belagu! Ok, gue terima!"

"Weeh, anak-anak ada ribut apa nih?" Kakashi menampakkan batang udelnya (?). "Nggak pak," Sasuke cuma bisa bilang dua kata itu aja.

Sepulang sekolah….. (cepet amat?)

"Oke, semua udah dateng, Luda come here," Justin dengan angkuhnya mengambil gitar bulukan nan abal punya dia dan memanggil si Luda(h)cris, anak 6.C. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"Baby!"

"One Time!"

"Dara Muda" (?)

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, down  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda!  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

"Kyaaa! Justin I love you!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. DEGH. Sasuke ngerasa hawa neraka gempa. "Sasuke, kita nyanyi apa nih?" Naruto yang udah kaya ibu-ibu mau ngelahirin blingsatan mikirin nyanyi apa. "Tenang, gue punya ide. Gaara sama Sai juga udah tau" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Gue mau buktiin gue bisa lebih keren daripada lo!" kata Sasuke gak kalah angkuhnya. Penonton pun bertambah banyak. Mereka itu adek-adek kelas, guru, penjaga kantin, dll dst. "Ternyata murid kelas 6.B hebat-hebat ya?" kata Asuma, wali kelas 6.C. "Iya, Asuma. Murid elu kan artis semua kaya Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Joe Jonas, kok jarang ngadain beginian?" Kurenai balik tanya. "Gak taulah, mereka anak-anak setres semua…" jawab Asuma.

"Ok, gue minta Sasuke aja yang nyanyi. Kan sebagai pentolan…"

"Gak bisa gitu dong! Gue kan kompak sama temen-temen gue," belom si Justin selesai ngomong langsung diembat sama si pantat ayam nih.

What am I going to do? But I can't do anything...

Tak punya taring tak punya cakar

Lho kok takut

Cantik dan anggun lemah gemulai

Lho kok takut...

.

Kalo nyerocos kalo ngedumel aku takut

Kalo cemberut dia membisu juga takut...

susis wowowow susis

suami sieun istri

susis wowowouw susis

suami takut istri...

what am I going to do?

but I can't do anything

what am I going to do?

but I can't I can't do anything

pilih mengalah takut kena salah

apalagi salah jadi salah tingkah  
cicingkan mata cari aman saja  
kalo membangkang urusan bakal panjang

susis…

WOWOWOWO…

susis…

suami sieun istri

susis

WOWOWOW.,

susis

suami takut istri

what am I going to do?

But I cant do anything

what am I going to do?

but I cant I cant do anything

Semua pandangan tertuju ke 4 cowok itu. Kesan yang pertama ditangkap, mereka nyanyi lagu inggris. Tapi meleset jauh. Tawa meledak seperti tabung gas elpiji 12 kg (pertama kejadian). Justin hanya bisa memandang rendah keempat cowok itu. Yah, emang lagu konyol suara pas-pasan.

"So, who's with me?" kata Justin sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ino, TenTen, Temari, Karin, beberapa anak kelas satu mengangkat tangan dan semakin banyak tangan yang mendukung si Justin. Anehnya, Sakura dan Hinata gak ikutan. Membuat pantat ayam Sasuke turun kebawah. "Sakura, why?" tanya Justin. "Do you know why? Sasuke's more cooler than you!" kata Sakura dengan bangganya. "Ha! Lo dengerkan Sakura ngomong gitu? Berarti dia gak serius sama lo, playboy cap gayung!" Sai dengan bangganya mantatin Justin Bieber.

Otomatis si Justin nendang pantat si Sai. "Adaww! Eh cuy biasa ke? Gak usah sewot". "Walau Sakura sama Hinata gak ikut, tapi lebih banyak dukung gue kan?" Justin yang tadinya polos kaya kuah bakso (?) berubah jadi cowok angkuh yang sok tau make gue-elo (kesempatan author pengen ngejelek-jelekin Justin *digebukin beliebers).

"Ok, masalah video itu, secepatnya ya?" Justin dengan congklaknya..eeh congkaknya meninggalkan 4 cowok itu.

THE NEXT DAY

"Halo, Naruto jadi gak mau bikin video?"

"Eah, Sasuke. Sorry sorry sorry jek, gue gak bisa. Gue lagi menjalani pelatihan PRT sama ibu gua"

"Ah, masa? Madesu, masa depan "

"Ya, sorry ye"

"Iye, kalo ijazahnya keluar kasih liat gue ya!"

Sasuke nelepon Gaara

"Tekan bintang untuk copy u-ring ini" (pengoplosan merek)

Bang sms siapa ini bang?

Bang pesannya pake sayang sayang

PIK. "Halo, Sasuke"

"Gaara, kerumah gue kita bikin video yuk. Naruto gak bisa"

"Eh, gue lagi nyuci. Kalo gak nyuci,gue bisa digebokin Kak Kankuro sama Kak Temari nih, sama Sai bisa kan?"

"Hn, iya. Selamat mencuci"

Perhentian terakhir, Sasuke nelepon Sai.

"Halo"

"Eh, Sai kerumah gue yuk bikin video"

"Kan bisa…."

"Naruto disuruh beres-beres rumah sama ibunya, Gaara lagi nyuci disuruh sama kakanya, satu-satunya harapan cuma elu!"

"Eh maap ye. HUATCHUU! Gue lagi sakit nih"

"HUAAAAA! Gimana kita mau menang dari si Justin?"

"Eh, tar dulu"

"Aha! Gue punya ide!"

"Apaan?"

TUT TUT TUT

"Eh, sialan dimatiin sama Sasuke. HUATCHUU!"

Sasuke ngambil handycam dan ngibrit kerumah Naruto. Sasuke mulai merekam Naruto yang lagi ngucek baju sambil disabetin ibunya, "Selamat datang di film dokumenter gaje bin ancur ini, bersama saya Sasuke Uchiha yang gantengnya melebihi artis-artis Hollywood, Bollywood, bahkan Woodpecker, akan menjelaskan peristiwa-peristiwa yang akan saya rekam (?).Ini Naruto, anak paling gokil ini disuruh nyuci sama ibunya. Kita liat nyok!" ucap Sasuke sambil ngedeketin handycamnya ke jendela belakang dapur rumahnya Naruto.

"Naruto! Nguceknya lebih menjiwai dong! Pake sabun gak berbusa gitu, gosok terus!" kata Kushina sambil nyabet pantat Naruto pake sapu ijuk (?). "A..ampun mak. Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmuuu.." Naruto menggosok baju oren itu pake sabun PaKrim (pengoplosan merek). "Nyuci gak bener, sekarang nyetrika deh!" perintah Kushina. Naruto dengan malasnya ke meja setrika dan meletakkan setrika di atas baju.

Krik

Krik

Sasuke mulai bosen dan pegel, kehabisan kata-kata.

Naruto diem aja

CHSSS

GYAAA!

"Ya ampun Naruto, kenapa bajunya bolong begini?"

"Ampuun mak!"  
Naruto kejar-kejaran sama ibunya, dan akhirnya kepeleset kulit duren (?) dan jatoh dari tangga rumahnya. "Adaw, sakiit"

Sasuke pindah kerumah Gaara soalnya ngerasa situasi dirumah Naruto semakin kacau. Gaara lagi ngangkatin jemuran dilantai paling atas rumahnya. Sasuke manjat tiang listrik bertegangan 220 V demi mendapatkan gambar Gaara yang lagi ngambilin jemuran.

"Ini Gaara, cowok aneh yang lagi angkatin jemuran. Gila nih anak lebay, ngambilin jemuran aja pantatnya sampe monyong-monyong" Sasuke ngejelasin keadaan disitu dan ngezoom pantatnya yang lagi goal-goel gaje (?) biar keliatan. Sasuke nemuin tangga dan naik tangga itu. Gaara ngambil kain dan naro kain itu dibahunya sampe nutupin badan-badannya dan mukanya juga. "Haha, goblok tuh anak. Naro jemuran aja ampe segitunya ahaha". "Ok, semuanya udah selesai…GYAAA!" Gaara dengan gak sengaja nginjek kain dan jatoh, satu centi lagi ya.. dari atap rumah itu. Gaara merasa diawasi. "Eh, tadi kok kayaknya ada yang ngeliatin ya? Haloooooo!".

"Kamu sih nakal banget. Dibilangin jangan ujan-ujanan. Sok tau." kata Danzo dengan sabarnya lagi mandiin kebo kesayangannya alias si Sai. "Yah bapak, kemaren kan gak ada payung lagian juga Sasuke yang nyuruh. IIh,, aernya panas amat kaya diguyur minyak goreng panas!" jawab Sai sambil agak merinding karena kepanasan. Sementara posenya yang lagi jongkok dengan nyamannya seperti IQ Naruto itu bikin Ryuu kejang-kejang (?). "Eh, kok bawa-bawa gue? Yang terakhir, ini Sai. Anak yang punya killer smile yang ngalahin Kim Bum ini ternyata kalo dimandiin bapaknya udah kaya kebo , GYAHAHAHA..hmph!" Sasuke yang gak sengaja keceplosan ngakak langsung ngumpet.

Inner Sai : Kok gue ngerasa diintip ya? Hii maluu.

"Fuuh, nyaris aja." Kata Sasuke sambil lap keringet yang udah banjir. "Weh, sapa tuh yang ngomong!" Danzo tereak-tereak udah kaya orgil sarap (?). "Cabuuuuut!" Sasuke langsung ngibrit. 'Ah, feeling gue Sasuke ngintip gue mandi' batin Sai. Tirulah sikap Sai yang sabar dan tabah (?).

Beberapa hari kemudian, pas Sai mau maen ke rumah Sasuke, dia nemuin handycam Sasuke yang duduk (?) dengan indahnya dibawah jendela kamar mandi. "Eh, apaan nih? Kok ada handycam? Rejeki nomplok nih" kata Sai sambil membolak-balik handycam itu dan sesekali wajahnya yang ganteng (!) itu terlihat dilayar.

Ibu-ibu

Bapak-bapak

Siapa yang punya anak,

Bilang aku

"Sapose? Dare mandos-dos?"

"Bahasa nasional banci lagi, eh,"

"Ke (Sasuke), gue nemu handycam nih dibawah jendela kamar mandi rumah gw!"

"Ah, masa?"

"Kebetulan gw mau ke rumah lo"

"Eh, gw mau pergi, jadi lain kali aja ya"

"Oh, yaudah"

Sai membawa handycam nista itu kerumah Naruto. "To (Naruto), gue nemu handycam" kata Sai sambil ngasih handycam ke si Naruto. "Kita ngintip rumah Sasuke yok" Naruto punya ide bagus dari otaknya yang segede telor puyuh (?). "Ini Naruto dan Sai, kita lagi dirumah Sasuke nih, pentolan GMP yang diidolain cewek, cowok, bencong, tua, muda, hidup, mati, kaya, miskin, manusia, tumbuhan,"

"Ah, bacot lu kepanjangan. Pokoknya yang kita liat itu dia lagi narik-narik baju emaknya mau ikut ke ondangan" belom Naruto selese ngomong langsung dimbat sama Sai, apa dia keturunan kucing garong?.

"Mak, Sasu mau ikuuut, huaaaaaaa" Sasuke ngerengek ampe nangis-nangis ke emaknya. "Eeh, udah ah! Jangan narik-narik" kata Mamah Mikoto. "Sasu mau ikut!" bunyi petir kedengeran. JEGER JEGER. NaruSai ngakak guling-guling. "Ternyata, idola kita yang satu ini gak se-cool yang kalian kira. Gak taunya dia bocah manja ya,GYAHAHAH" kata Sai. "Saya Naruto dan Sai mengakhiri film dokumenter ini. Ciao!" mereka mengakhiri video itu. Naruto dan Sai ngibrit kerumah Gaara. "Gar, liat nih video". Videonya mulai berjalan. "Lho, kok itu rumah gue sih?" protes Naruto. "Naruto, lu jadi PRT ya wkwkwk" Gaara ngakak ngeliat adegan Naruto dikejar-kejar emaknya. "Eh, bener feeling gue, Sasuke ngintip!" teriak Sai pas ada adegan dia lagi dimandiin ama bapaknya. "Ahahahaha kocak banget" Sai malunya setengah mati. Dan disaat-saat mau bagian Sasuke, "Gaara, maen yuk" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Pintu rumah Gaara kebuka sedikit. Seseorang masuk gitu aja. Samlekum kek? Kulo nuwun kek?. Kamar Gaara yang berisi 3 cowok yang lagi nonton video itu pintunya kebuka. Poster Aa Gym (!) yang nempel indah, anggun, dan berkharisma juga memancarkan aura (?) itu terbang ketiup angin begitu Sasuke masuk. "Sasuke?" kata Naruto.

O.W.A.R.I

Gimana? Penasaran gak? *plakk

Thanks 4 all reviewers, menurutku 15 itu angka cukup gede lho! Aku bisa update karena kalian…so review ya…. maaf kalo updateya telat hoho *digaplokin.

WOKEH

S

T

A

Y

T

U

N

E

A

N

D

M

I

N

D

T

O

R

N

R

?

Review please?


	3. Video Controversion?

HOLAAAAA

Chapter 3 UPDATED!

Gimana? Videonya nista abis gak?

Reader : Jayuuus

Okeh, tanpa banyak bacot mulai saja!

Still OOC Alert!

Warning:

Gaje, abal, OC, OOC, jayus tambunan (?), Justinnya jahat dan licik, ya begitulah, sisanya anda yang menilai lewat review (?).

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Justin Bieber dan segala artis-artis © Ortunya masing-masing

Big thanks for :

Semua readers dan reviewers, yang bikin Ryuu semangat nulis dan maaf ya gak ditulis namanya satu-satu…. Keep RnR ya!

"Sasuke?" tanya Gaara begitu dia masuk. "Ke, lu tau gak sapa yang ngevideoin ni semua?" tanya Sai dengan wajah gak kalah dingin dan watados pula maksudnya dari Sasuke yang biasanya. "Eh,e itu..itu" Sasuke yang mirip Azis Gagap itu bingung mau jawab apa. "Oke, gue yang ngerekam semua itu" pandangan tertuju ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke…."

"…"

"Ide jenius!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Ah, apa? Gila lo? Gue pikir lo pada marah sama gua?" kata Sasuke dengan bingungnya. "Ngapain marah, karya lo ini bagus, Ke" kata siapa lagi kalo bukan pocong yang manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Ke'?

"Maksud lo ape, cong? Gue pikir lo mau bunuh gue gara-gara…itu"

"Ah, kagak. Biar semua orang mengakui keseksian gue"

"Ah,ape lu kate?"

"Etdah"

"…"

Inner Sasuke : Ada juga orang yang gak punya malu kayak dia nih..cobaan apa lagi sih selain masuk pesantren kaya waktu itu? Tapi gue jadi bebas nih..wuehehe.

"Eh gue ya kemaren ngeliat ada orang mondar-mandir didepan rumah gue" kata Sai tiba-tiba. "Kapan?" Naruto pasang muka penasaran. "Beberapa hari sebelum gua pungut nih handycam". "Orangnya yang kaya gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Putih, pake topi, kacamata item, pake mantel panjang"

"Siapa ya? Oh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Gue punya firasat kalo itu…."

"APA?"

SKIP SKIP~~

"It will be a very nice story" kata Justin Bieber jauh disana dengan liciknya. Mengklik publish dilaptopnya yang gak bermerek apa pun. Si Justin tenang-tenang aja, wong videonya tuh udah banyak di YouTube dan jadinya PR buat Sasuke dkk.

Gaara iseng-iseng buka akun YouTube-nya. Pas dia klik YouTube, hasil paling atas di mbah Google ada thumbnail anak kecil lagi jongkok lagi digosokin ama bapak-bapak berjudul 'Potrait of Imperfect Life of 4 Konoha Elementary Students' kebanyakan 'of'-nya kapan 'on'-nya? (?). "Eh sialan judulnya" kata Naruto sambil marah-marah. "Emang lo ngerti?" tanya Sasuke. "Enggak" jawab Naruto. Sasuke sweatdrop. "Weh, Sas, lo publish videonya?" teriak Gaara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk monitor laptopnya (wess) pake jari jempol (?). "Lah, kaga. Waktu itu kan ketinggalan dirumahnya Sai 3 hari, terus dianya baru mungut pas hari ke3 nya" jelas Sasuke. "Maksudnya?" Naruto yang daritadi ngupil akhirnya ngomong juga, kemana aja sih ni anak?

"Gue punya firasat kalo orang yang lewat depan rumah gue itu tuh yang ngapa-ngapain" kata Sai tanpa ragu 130% (?). "Ih..emang pas kapan? Pas gw ngintip apa..?" belom Sasuke selesai langsung dimbat. "Pas sehari sebelom gue pungut handycam lo".

"Ya, kita liat aja nanti. Kata Aa Gym mungkin ini cobaan buat kita" Gaara nyerocos. "Makasih, Ra. Sukur lo ikut sanlat Aa Gym" kata Sasuke lagi. Mungkin karena itulah kenapa Gaara masang poster Aa Gym dikamarnya (?). "Gile….commentsnya 3 juta lebih cuuy" kata Naruto yang akhirnya nyambung. "Yang bener?" tanya Sai.

"Iye lu liat sono" kata Naruto.

"Oh iya. trus ada lebih dari 10 juta views lagi" Sai langsung ngedeketin matanya ke si monitor (?).

Ada satu comment yang jadi comment terfavorit yang isinya begini : Gw mau pindah ke SDN Konoha ah kalo anak-anaknya begitu! Apa lagi yang bawa cucian terus jatoh. Ganteng banget! XDXD. Gaara langsung tersepona alias terpesona.

"Ra…Gaara…yah dia kesetanan"

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Justin Bieber, udah deh sekarang lo ngaku. Lo cuma maenin gw kan?" tanya Ino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idung si Bieber yang pesek kaya Sule (!).

"I..Ino I mean"

"I mean I mean lu kira baca al-Fatihah apa pake amin-amin segala?"

Ino jadi inget waktu pesantren kilat disekolah itu pas solat berjamaah dia dengerin lagu pake headset dibalik mukena ungunya. Ckckck…..

"I don't mean to play but, don't break.."

"Bacot lu! Kita putus" kata Ino sambil ngibrit ke bangkunya dan ngobrol-ngobrol gaje sama Sakura. Sementara ditempat SasuNaruSaiGaa….

"Ah, kita ceng-cengin si Justin yuk" usul Abah Sasuke yang wajahnya menua (?). Sasuke, Author peringatkan jangan ceng-cengin orang karena..nyadar diri dong. Geng lu lagi diceng-cengin sekelas.

"Eh, itu kan yang dimandiin bapaknya Sai kan?"

"Sai mana?"

"Sai mana? Saipul Jamil, ya enggak lah! Sai 6.B goblok!"

"Oh…6.B bilang dong"

Orang-yang-lagi-diomongin itu lewat. Otomatis, si penggosip duo SuiKarin itu langsung ngibrit. Terus, orang-yang-barusan-diomongin-Suigetsu-dan-Karin itu cuma ngeliatin si duo itu dengan cueknya.

"Ano, Hinata tau kan video Naruto yang lagi pelatihan PRT sama emaknya kocak deh, Hin" sontak Hinata matahari merah jambu berbahasa inggris alias pink-sun yang dibaca pingsan (panjang amat?) gara-gara perkataan Sakura barusan. "Gaara makin imut aja tau bawa cucian sebanyak itu. Aku pasti mau jadi pacarnya lagi" kata Matsuri sambil ngayal-ngayal. "Eh, kan gw duluan" kata Zari. "Gue!" bela Matsuri. Sai yang lewat-lewatan layaknya cameo dari tadi itu geleng-geleng, ngakak-ngakak, guling-guling (?) aja kerjaannya.

"Gar, To, Ke. Kita jadi trending lagi di sini" Sai dateng dengan muka gak jelas (?).

"What the maksud?" tanya Naruto yang lagi makan bakso disitu (kelas). "Barusan gue lewat 6.A sama 6.C yang diomongin kita masa" jelas Sai. "Ssst..lu kalo pengen ngomong jangan kenceng-kenceng ngapa? Udah tau si Bieber tuh tukang nguping kaya mantan bini lu!" Sasuke nyela perkataan si Pocong. "Bini gua? Siapa?" tanya Sai pura-pura gak tau.

Inner Sai : Apaseh babi ntu diomongin lagi, Sasuke..Sasuke.

"Sapa lagi seh kalo bukan Ino.."

"Oiya, kita tanya yang itu yuk" Naruto nyerocos dengan sejuta akal (?). "Video?" Gaara balik tanya. "Eh, jangan dia tuh orangnya gak bakalan buka mulut tau!" kata Sasuke.

"Oke, anak-anak kembali ketempat duduk. Bapak mau tanya sama temen kalian neh" Kakashi masuk tanpa kulo nuwun sedikit pun.

"Bapak kan ngedenger ada..konflik ya? Uchiha, Sabaku, Uzumaki, Sai sama Bieber, benar?"

"Eh, jawab dong! Bapak kan tanya!"

KRIK

"Dibilang konflik sih bukan, Pak" Sai angkat bicara.

Inner Sasuke : Goblok lu, Sai! Kalo sama Kakashi (wesss) jangan bacot. Arggh.. (mukul meja)

Inner Naruto : Ah, dia pake segala ngomong. (ngetrek-ngetrekin pulpen ke meja)

Inner Gaara : Aaa pahlawanku! Go Sai ! Go Sai ! Go! (!) (anteng aja)

"Uzumaki! Diem"

"Eh iya pak" Naruto kicep dan konsentrasi percakapan KakaSai.

"Terus jadi apa dong, Sai?"

"Ya, cuma gitu-gitu aja sih"

"Gitu-gitu maksudnya?"

"Maksud saya, bukan berantem yang ampe tawuran gitu, Bapakku yang ganteng, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong tapi kebalikannya!"

"Nah, terus video itu apa?"

Inner Sai : Woy! Somebody help me! Gue keabisan kata-kata neh! (nyoret2 buku gaje)

"Udah, bapak tau kamu gak bisa jawab sekarang. Tapi pas pulang bapak mau denger jawaban kamu dan jangan lupa Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara juga dibawa. Justin kamu juga ya" akhirnya Kakashi menyudahi interogasi (?) itu. "Pak kenapa saya ikut juga?" tanya si Justin. "Karena kamu juga terlibat."

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Sai, apa jawaban kamu"

"Ehe…apa ya pak?"

Inner Sai : O kuadrat n alias Oon! Kenapa malah tanya.

"Saya mau jawab, Pak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba nyelak.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Begini lo pak, waktu itu si Justin nantangin kita siapa yang videonya paling laris dia menang, Pak."

"Itu bener, Justin?"

"No, Sir"

"Alah, lu gak usah bohong deh. Kan elu yang bilang.." belom Si Gaara selese langsung diselak.

"Gaara…sst" Naruto ngediemin. "Sasuke, Sir. Not me" Justin bohong dengan pasang baby facenya yang membuat Ryuu mau muntah *digebukin*. "Sasuke? Benar kamu yang nyuruh?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya ampun, Pak. Saya gak boong, suer takewer-kewer pak. Bukan saya" bela Sasuke.

"Maaf, saya rasa cari saksi aja pak. Bukan seksi" Naruto yang sekarang lagi pinter-pinternya ngusul. "Ino, sini" panggil Sasuke begitu ngeliat Ino lewat. "Ngapain lu, No? Tumben belom pulang?" tanya Gaara. "Maen lah ngapain" jawab si Ino. "Pokoknya kamu pulang ya, nanti dicariin ortu kamu" kata Kakashi.

"Ino, kamu pernah tau gak kalo Justin ato Sasuke pernah nantangin bikin video di YouTube?"

"Iya, Pak pernah"

"Siapa yang nantangin?"

"Justin, Pak" kata Ino sambil nunjuk si Justin.

"Saya boleh pulang?" tanya Ino. "Iya, silahkan pulang".

"Pokoknya sebenernya bapak disini cuma mau tanya dan gak mau urus masalah ini tapi satu-satunya cara biar kalian damai sih…sebentar ya kalian jangan kemana-mana" Kakashi yang tampak punya ide itu ngibrit ke ruang Bimbingan Konseling a.k.a BK dan komat-kamit gaje dibalik maskernya itu.

"Bu Anko, panggil Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, dan Justin Bieber kelas 6.B. Tapi jangan bilang gue yang nyuruh yak"

"Iyalah. Sakura sini"

Anko memanggil Sakura buat ngomong lewat interkom. Kakashi ngacir ke kelas.

"Panggilan untuk Naruto, Sasuke-kun KYAA!, Sai, Gaara, sama Justin ditunggu Bu Anko diruang BK sekarang! Terima kasih. Sasukee-kun! I love you" Sakura yang berlebihan dan agak norak itu bikin Anko sweatdropped.

"Ih, najis Sakura" kata Sasuke.

Inner Sasuke : I love you too! Sakura-chan.

"Gue udah nebak pasti bakalan ke BK nih" kata Sai. "Ah, ketemu Bu Anko lagi. Malesin. Disogok dango juga selese" Naruto langsung nyerocos.

DI BK….

SKIP SKIP…

"Jadi gitu ya, udah begini. Sabtu besok kan classmetting kalian berlima ikut ya! Tapi kalian harus satu kelompok" usul Anko. "Ah, Ibu kok gitu sih" Gaara menunjukkan sifat kalo dia manja sama bapaknya. "Satu kelompok 5 orang soalnya. Dan pokoknya kalo kalian kalah, terancam di drop out dari sekolah" kata Anko.

"Apa?"

"Lombanya apa aja, Bu?" tanya Sai.

"Pertanyaan bagus, lomba ngehias ayam, nyanyi, fashion show, gambar, bawa kelereng pake sendok, sama masak. Peraturannya satu kelas ngirim satu kelompok yang isinya cowok semua dan 5 orang. Salah satu anggota harus ikut salah satu lomba. Tapi pas lomba masak tuh bareng-bareng, gimana?" jelas Anko panjang lebar.

Inner Sai : tau gitu gua kaga usah nanya.

Semua anak pulang kerumah masing-masing

FACEBOOK UPDATE!

**Naruto Kumisan Usiadini **ketemu Bu Anko -_-

15 seconds ago

2 Comments -Comment – Like

Naruto Kumisan, Sai Always Smile4U, and 2 others like this

**Sai Seksi Sekaleeh**

Nar, gimana nih yang lomba itu? Gue ikut apaan?

**Naruto Kumisan Usiadini**

Gak tau nih, gue nunggu si teme online

**Meteor Nyasar** writes on **Sai Seksi Sekaleeh's **wall :Eh, selamat berjuang ye. Semoga lancar, gue bantu doa aja ye. XDXD 3.

3 seconds ago

1 Comment –Comment – Like

**Sai Seksi Sekaleeh**

Thank you ;D.

**Gaara Ganteng **wish me luck ya!

1 minutes ago

7 Comments -Comment – Like

**Gaara Ganteng, Naruto Kumisan, and 3 others **like this

**Meteor Nyasar**

Tenang, Gar gue bantu.

**Gaara Ganteng**

Bantu apa?

**Meteor Nyasar**

Bantu doa wkwk

**Sasuke Sodaranya Ayam**

Bantu doa mulu lama-lama jadi ustad keliling loh

**Meteor Nyasar **

**==a**

**Sakura Sayang Sasuke**

Ganbatte Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke Sodaranya Ayam**

Ih, apaanseh ganti nama lo!

**Sai Seksi Sekaleeh **feeling like this \(^o^)/

30 minutes ago

3 Comments – Comment – Like

**Meteor Nyasar and Sai Seksi Sekaleeh **like this

**Meteor Nyasar**

Ganti ngapa namanya..jijik tau gue ngeliatnya

**Sai Seksi Sekaleeh**

Gue tau lo sebenerrnya nganggep gue seksi ^o^

**Meteor Nyasar**

Sok tau lu! ==db

**Sasuke Sodaranya Ayam **hhhh….

30 minutes ago

-Comment – Like

Karin Masiver Sejati likes this

FACEBOOK MODE : OFF

"Halo, I!"

"I? Lu kira gue Iis Dahlia? Ngape, Ke?"

"Ke? Emang lo kira gue siapa? Kakek lo? Kevin Jonas anak 6.C?"

"Iye udah ngape?"

"Kerumah gue sekarang"

TUT TUT TUT…bunyi kereta api (?)

"Eh, dimatiin" Sai langsung ngacir ke rumah Sasuke dengan sepedanya yang ancur bin gaje. Begitu dia mau keluar dia disetop kakaknya. (Readers, nama 'kakak'-nya Sai itu sapa seh? Ryuu gak gaul nih. Namanya Shin kan?).

"Mau kemane lo?"

"Kerumah Sasuke"

"Haha, yaudah sono"

Kakaknya ngetawain tulisan 'Gue bocah yang dimandiin di video 'Potrait of Imperfect Life of 4 Konoha Elementary Students' yang ditempel di belakang sepeda si Sai. Begitu di nyusruk semak-semak kertasnya copot dan kakaknya berhenti ngakak berganti bengong.

DIRUMAH SASUKE….

"Lo telat, jadi mau gak mau lo ikut….."

"Ha?"

Sai kaget setengah mati.

Aku…

Kaget…

Setengah mati…

Eh, abaikan saja yang tadi itu. Penasaran gak Sasuke nyuruh Sai ikut apa? Kita ketemu lagi dichapter 4! Jaa ne~


	4. Justin, kakekkakek 51 tahun?

Halo semua! Ryuu's come back *sfx : Hero's Come Back* #disabet…

BTW… Minal aidin ya karena hiatus cukup lama…. #telat

Ryuu baru ditinggal guru tercinta Ryuu nih..mohon doanya ya… #mukamelas #puppyeyes

OK kita mulai saja SasuNaruSaiGaa VS Justin Bieber chapter 4!

Big Thanks to :

Makasih buat semua yang review dan baca kalian selalu memotivasiku,,,juga big thanks kepada semua flamers yang ngeflame saya. Makasih banyak atas flame kalian. Gw seneng banget diflame sama orang2 pengecut kaya kalian.

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, aneh, abal.. BUAT BELIEBERS YANG…..SANGAT BELIEBERS DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA SEBELUM MENGEFLAME SAYA! KLO MAU TANGGUNG RESIKO SI JUSTIN SAYA SIKSA SETOEJOEH? DISIKSANYA MUNGKIN GAK DICHAPTER INI

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO(R), dan ortu drpd artis2 terkenal yg menjadi OC disini.

PAIRING : belum ada

Kita mulai aja!

"Lo telat, jadi lo mau gak mau.." Sasuke membawa hawa (?) tegang diantara bocah-bocah itu. Menanti jawaban Sai. "Eh,ehm.. demi kelangsungan hidup geng kita *sigh* berat gw ngomongnya" ujar Sasuke yang sok berwibawa dan bikin lama. "Udah cepetan ah, gw numpang ke jamban!" Sai memasang pose kebelet pipis. "Lo harus ikut lomba yang mengharuskan lo pake baju cewek itu…." "Apa? Demi apa lu?" posenya menjadi pose lemah dan terlihat air menyebar dicelana si makhluk putih tapi bukan pocong itu. Tentunya tanpa disengaja. Tandanya apa readers? Yap, Sai ngompol. "Gak usah lebay kali. Celana lo basah tuh" ceplos Naruto.

SFX : kwek kwek kuewewewewewww…..

"KYAAAAA!"

TUUUUT Please Stand By

Sambil menunggu Sai mengganti celana, narator yang barusan membaca sudah bosan dan telah menunggu selama 2 jam lebih sampai pingsan. Sekarang digantikan narator yang baru…

Lanjut dengan narator yang baru!

"Jadi gimana?" Gaara yang daritadi kicep bin anteng berujar *ceileh*. "Si Justin belom dapet jatah tuh kasian Sai," katanya Gaara lagi sambil membela uke nya. Ups, maaf pembaca jangan sampe melenceng ke fic rate M karena pemeran-pemeran di fic ini adalah anak-anak kelas 6 SD. "Et, udah gausah repot-repot mikirin Justin. Kan, biasanya gak bakalan jadi tau itu lomba" Naruto mengeluarkan feses lhoo… mengeluarkan pendapat. "Oiya, bener. Eh gue punya berita lo" kata Sai yang emang tukang rumpi dikelas 6.C yang isinya,,,artis-artis Disney kaya Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Big Time Rush, dll. Sekolah ini emang terletak dikampung tapi, murid-muridnya gak kampungan. Gak nyambung? Mari kita sambung dengan selotip #ditimpuk.

"Ini mah katanya Demi ya, gw gak tau bener gak tau nggak. PSSSST….." Sai bisik-bisik tetangga. Hm..apa ya?.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Ehm, anak-anak. Lomba dibatalkan karena akan adanya PT atau Pelajaran Tambahan untuk kelas 6. Kalian bakalan UN kan?" kata Kakashi sambil garuk-garuk masker (?). Murid-murid kecewa. "Bener kata gue kan?" kali ini Naruto emang pantes dicap bener. "Tengkyu dah, Nar. Gw terbebas dari siksaan baju cewek" kata Sai. "Ya, anak-anak. Istirahat" kata Kakashi sambil meninggalkan kelas. "Ayo Kib! maen Pak Sus!" teriak Sai. Kiba memakai pecinya pak Kakashi. "Sai, pinjem" kata Kiba sambil pasang gaya sini-duit-lo. "Jangan pusing ya" Sai ngasih kaca bermatanya (?) ke Kiba. "Anjrit, pusing bangau!" Kiba nyaris ngelempar itu benda tapi gagal. Kiba ambil spidol dan nulis. "Hanya sami sareng.." rupanya Kiba mau ngikutin Sule maen guru bahasa Inggris ckck…kreatip si Kiba. "Just!" kata sebagian anak-anak ada yang lagi makan ada yang duduk-duduk. Ada juga yang lagi maen hape. "Masuk sami sareng.."

"In!"

"Jeli sami sareng…"

"Gel!"

"X sami sareng…"

"Ek!"

Kadang-kadang bahasa Inggrisnya melenceng seperti tadi. Kiba bakalan gabungin semua kata-kata itu. Oh iya, sami sareng itu bahasa Sunda artinya sama dengan bagi yang belum tau. "Bacanya… JustInGelEk… tunggu Justin jelek wakakakak" Kiba kreatip lagi, dia bilang 'Jelek'nya pake logat Batak pula wakak kira-kira begini :

Hanya = JUST

Masuk = IN

Jeli = GEL

X = EK

Emang melenceng bagian terakhirnya. Tapi ini kan buat seru-seruan aja. "Ada apa?" kata si Justin masuk kedalem. ''Eeh.. kita lagi maen kok. Emangnya napa?'' kata Kiba. Justin melenggang ke bangkunya a.k.a sebelahnya bangkunya Kiba. Si Justin nangis tuh.. ya ampun cengeng banget sih! Biasanya pada ngebela tapi kali ini lain. Kenapa ya?.

''Sori, Tin. Gue tadi becanda doang. Lagian gak usah dimasukin ati kali!'' kata Kiba. Sekarang udah masuk. Yang masuk Bu Kurenai, bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran yang dibenci GMP + Kiba. ''Ah bahasa Inggris. Bahasa planet iya!'' kata Naruto sambil mukul pala sendiri pake LKS bahasa Inggris. Sasuke sih jago soal ini.

''Good afternoon children'' sapa Bu Kurenai. ''Good afternoon, Miss'' jawab anak-anak serempak. ''You, what is your name?'' sambil menuju arah Justin, Bu Kurenai bertanya. ''My name is Justin Bieber''

''Justin? What a beautiful name''

''Kerenan juga Sasuke ya gak?'' kata Naruto tiba-tiba. ''Mr. Uzumaki, please don't talk when i'm asking one of student'' kata Bu Kurenai. ''Hah?'' satu kata itu keluar dari mulut si Naruto. Pertanda gak ngerti.

''Miss, Justin is a 51-years old man who's disguising as a 6 grader!'' Gaara yang udah gak kuat menjaga rahasia eehh.. lebih tepat gosip mulai histeris. ''Gaara, itu rahasia!'' kata Sasuke sambil berbisik. ''Maap keceplosan'' jawab Gaara dengan malunya. ''I'm surprised Mr. Gaara. Is that really true?'' kata Bu Kurenai. ''Nah lo kena'' kata Sai sambil nyolek pantat si Gaara. ''Ayam lu mati kodok!'' penyakit latah si Gaara kambuh lagi setelah dari tukang eskrim (remember 'Mengejar Tukang Es Krim' the prequel of this fic) . ''I think... Ask Sai!''

''Etdeh.. Kok gw ujung-ujungnya'' kata Sai. '' Miss, I hear it from Demi!'' Sai membela diri. Kasian si Demi, mau nyalahin sapa lagi coba?

''Later i will ask Demi. Thank you Mr. Sai'' Bu Kurenai tersenyum gaje ke Sai. ''Mr. Uzumaki, what is your hobby?'' Bu Kurenai bertanya. ''Uh..um..apa ya? I am...football and..uh apa ya? I am drumming! Yes yes dug dug cetreng cetreng'' jawab Naruto dengan gajenya. Kurenai sweatdrop. Sekelas ngakak. ''Ok, i think we must end this class because the time is over. Tidy up please, we're going home'' cepet banget ya. Tumben biasanya, Bu Kurenai itu lamaaaaa banget.

"Eh, elu sih! Guru jadi tau kan gosip itu. Makanya pas dirumah Sasuke gw ngomongnya bisik-bisik biar Itachi juga gak denger" kata Sai ambil nempeleng kepala Gaara. Mereka berlima (plus Kiba) lagi jalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. "Yee abis gue kan penasaran muka aslinya si Justin tuh". "Tapi gak gitu juga kali" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, eh apaan tuh!" teriak Naruto segaje mungkin. "Apa? Apa?" sambung Kiba. "I…itu Justin bukan?" kata Naruto. "Bukan dodol! Itu Bi Chiyo.. lagian klo si Justin kakek-kakek, gak bakal mungkin dia itu cewek!" jelas Sasuke. "Bisa aja" balas Naruto. Mereka berjalan dan berjalan…bertemu seorang kakek-kakek berambut pirang yang sekilas mirip Justin sedang membereskan jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan dijalan. "Napa kek?" kata si Gaara. "Gaara! Sini" teriak Kiba. "KYAAAAAA!" Gaara yang semula menunjukkan jiwa sosialnya (?) ngibrit terkencing-kencing melihat paras si kakek. "Napa Gar?" tanya Sai. "Kak..kake…kakek-kakek i..itu..tampangnya..ehh s-s-suaranya ..hh.. k-k-kaya..Jaaaa" BRUG! Si Gaara pingsan tanpa sebab. Sai ngegendong Gaara sampe kerumahnya, karena gak kuat ditengah jalan jadi…..

. "Eh, Sai! Gaara kenapa dan diapain?" teriak Temari begitu liat si Gaara tepar tak berdaya di sebuah gerobak (?) yang bertuliskan 'Loak'. "Ehe..gini kak Temari. Kan tadi Gaara pingsan, aku gendong. Kan cape, trus nemu gerobak. Aku taro aja si Gaara disitu" jelasnya. "Oh, yaudah makasih deh." kata Temari. Sai tersenyum dan melenggang patah patah..ngana pe goyang pica pica (?) maksudnya melenggang pergi kerumahnya. Ia mendapati seorang kakek-kakek yang sama sedang mengambil mangga di rumahnya (pohon mangga di rumah Sai) sambil bernyanyi 'Baby'. Nah lo… Sai, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "EMAKKK…BAPAK! SHIN! TOLONGIN GUE WAAAAAK" Sai kabur setengah nangis setengah ngompol. Ompolannya itu menetes layaknya jejak oli dijalanan yang tadinya abu-abu tak berdosa (?). "HUWAAA, PAK! MASA T-T-TADI SAI KETEMU K-KAKEK-KAKEK SEREM! KYAWW!" GEDUBRAK! Sai kepeleset ompolannya sendiri. "Ya ampun, Sai. Lo udah kelas 6 masih ngompol aja? Nyadar diri lo gw rekam" kata Shin sambil ngakak dan bawa kabur hepe nistanya itu. "Eh, Kak! Sini lo!" Sai mengejar Shin. "Ah, Goblok lu malah dipublish di FB lagi" nama FB Sai ganti lagi jadi 'Sai Narsiz Tapi Keren' sweatdrop gak readers?

DILAIN TEMPAT DAN WAKTU…. (?)

"Gimana..Danzo?" kata seorang teman sebaya si kakek-kakek kampret a.k.a Danzo itu *dihajar Danzo FC alias nenek-nenek* "Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Nah lo readers! Pada penasaran gak? Gak kan? Yaudah #ditimpuk. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Stay Tune!

Ryuu~


	5. Untitled

HOREEE! AKHIRNYA KITA KE CHAPTER 5!

Ada percakapan aneh tapi nyata :

Sodara gw penggemar berat cosplay…sampe-sampe gw kelabuin tuh #jahat #evilsmirk

Gw : "Dek, lo tau FF gw yang ada Justin Biebernya kan? Nah..ada cosplay baju SDnya tau.."

Sodara gw : "Dimana kak? Gw mau beli!"

Gw : "Lo ke pasar..ke toko seragam"

Sodara gw : "Trus?"

Gw : "Lo bilang ke tukangnya.,. seragam SD bang"

Sodara gw : #sweatdrop "Yaaaaa klo itu gw punya!"

Gaje ya…tapi biarlah..

Oke lanjut!

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, aneh, abal.. BUAT BELIEBERS YANG…..SANGAT BELIEBERS DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA SEBELUM MENGEFLAME SAYA! KLO MAU TANGGUNG RESIKO SI JUSTIN SAYA SIKSA SETOEJOEH? ADA KATA-KATA KASAR BANYAK MALAHAN.

Big Thanks :

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS….YANG MEMOTIVASI GW UTK MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER DEMI CHAPTER (?) TANPA KALIAN MUNGKIN CERITA INI GAK AKAN JALAN. DAN PARA FLAMERS YANG SETIA MEMENUHI PM SAYA, MAKASIH PARA PENGECUT DAN PECUNDANG SEKALIAN. KALIAN MEMBUAT SAYA LEBIH SEMANGAT MENULIS ^_* :(

Disclaimer :

MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

SEMUA ARTIS-ARTIS YANG NAMANYA DISEBUT-SEBUT ATO YG MENJADI OC

TEMEN-TEMEN SAYA YANG MENCIPTAKAN DRAMA "IRI" MORAL LESSONNYA SANGAT JELAS DAN CERITANYA SANGAT BAGUS

OK PLEASE ENJOY!

"Gimana..Danzo?" kata seorang teman sebaya si kakek-kakek kampret a.k.a Danzo itu *dihajar Danzo FC alias nenek-nenek* "Semua akan baik-baik saja…" jawab Danzo sambil korek-korek tambang emas (?). "Eh, gimana baek-baek aja? Orang pohonnya kaga bisa numbuh lagi kok!" maapkan percakapan gaje tadi.

AT SDN Konoha…

"Woy! Elu jadi orang kaya kan?"

"Eh, kelompok 8 ngumpul!"

"Apalin naskahnya jangan Facebookan mulu!"

"Ah, gw kebelet berak"

Suasana sedang ramai dikelas 6.B. Ternyata semuanya pada sibuk ngurusin tugas drama yang dikasih Pak Kakashi. Sasuke dkk membawakan drama super aneh yaitu "Iri". Kita lihat saja.

"Ayo kelompok 8 cepet maju!" kata Pak Kakashi sambil ngupil. Pemandangan tak biasa seperti Sai yang memakai daster dan kacamata hitam, membawa kipas, Sasuke pake sepatu high heels dan rok mini (?), Naruto pake baju satpam, Gaara jadi gembel tukang jual koran, ditambah Kiba juga jadi gembel jual koran mengundang tawa satu kelas dikala itu.

Reader : Gimana dengan Justin?

Ryuu : Ntar aja liat..

Justin yang menjadi narator cuma bisa diem aja kaya orang kebingungan. Dia dikacangin tuh ama Sasu dkk. "Ayo mulai dramanya!" teriak Pak Kakashi. Sai dan Sasuke duduk dikursi. Sai mengipasi giginya (?) maksudnya kipas-kipas sambil nyengir. "Suatu hari, tinggallah dua orang kaya yang sedang bersantai di teras rumahnya" Justin memulai cerita.

"Datanglah dua anak penjual koran menghampiri si satpam" lanjutnya. "Pak, boleh kami masuk?" tanya Gaara. "Ya, silahkan" jawab Naruto. "Bu, beli korannya bu" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan koran ke Sasuke. "Eh, ngapain gue beli koran ama lo dasar gembel!" cetus Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan koran dari tangan Gaara dengan gaya ibu-ibu sinetron (?). "Bu, kalo gak mau beli gak usah ngehina gembel deh, Bu!" teriak Kiba.

"Weh, weh ada apa ini!" Sai berdiri dari kursi sambil kipas-kipas. "Ini, ada gembel jualan koran" adu Sasuke. "Oh, pak satpam bawa mereka keluar! Udah, udah keluar!" usir Sai tak kalah mirip ibu-ibu sinetron.

"Keesokan harinya, Kiba datang lagi kerumah itu." lanjut Justin. "Kalian harus cepat-cepat berkemas! Karena kalian belum membayar hutang-hutang. Sebagai gantinya, rumah ini akan disita!" Kiba berlagak layaknya preman. "Tolong, jangan diambil dulu. Ijinkan saya berkemas satu minggu saja" Sai memohon-mohon kepada Kiba. "Tidak bisa, kalian harus pergi!" Kiba mengusir mereka. "Akhirnya, mereka pergi dari rumah itu" Justin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Bikinin bapak kopi dong" kata Naruto menyuruh Gaara. "Saat Gaara membuka bungkusannya, ia menemukan sesuatu" Justin menggaruk-garuk pantat dengan gajenya. "Pak, kita dapet mobil!" teriak Gaara dengan gajenya dan memperlihatkan bungkusan tersebut. "Wah iya ya!" kata Naruto. "Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sedang berjalan-jalan dengan mobil barunya. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Sasuke dan Sai" Justin melanjutkan narasinya.

"Hai, kami minta maaf ya waktu dulu kita ngusir kalian. Bolehkan kita tinggal sama kalian?" tanya Sai dengan mata berkaca-kaca (?). "Um, iya kami maafkan. Kalian boleh kok tinggal sama kita" jawab Gaara. "Owwwww Prikitiew!" teriak Shikamaru dan melihat Gaara dan Sai berpelukan. "Akhirnya, merekapun tinggal bersama dan hidup bahagia!" Justin mengakhiri ceritanya. Sekelas tepuk tangan ada yang bercuit-cuit gaje karena SaiGaa keluar lagi. Yah, jangan melenceng ke yaoi dulu deh…hehe.

SKIP SKIP KE JAM ISTIRAHAT…

"Woy! Maen Pak Sus yuk!" Teriak Kiba. "Ayo" sahut Sai. Seperti biasa, Kiba denganpecinya pak Kakashi. "Hari-hari sami sareng?"

"Days!" jawab Justin. "Salah! Hari-hari sami sareng Day Day! Hahaha" Kiba menulis Day Day disitu.

"Kenapa Day Day? Harusnya Days dong?" balas Justin tambah nyolot.

"Banyak bacot lu jangan sok nginggris! Kata 'Hari'nya kan ada dua jadi diulang. Bahasa Inggrisnya 'Hari'?"

"Day" jawab Justin

"Ya kan? Kecuali kalo bahasa Inggrisnya 'Haris' baru Days!"

Menurut saya, Kiba malah makin ngaco *sweatdropped*.

"Menggunakan sami sareng?"

"Use!"

"Eta pisan! Suara anjing sami sareng?"

"Woof!"

"Eta pisan! Laki-laki sami sareng?"

"Boy!" lagi-lagi Justin menjawab

"Salah! Laki-laki sami sareng man dibaca MAN bukan MEN" Kiba mulai melenceng ke ajaran sesat lagi.

"Kulit coklat sami sareng?"

"Tan dibacanya TAN bukan TEN" ternyata Choji yang barusan jawab udah ngerti ajaran sesatnya Kiba.

"Eta pisaaaan! Seni sami sareng?"

"Art!" jawab Sai dengan semangat 1 X 30 + 10 + 5 + 45 soalnya, tau sendiri seni dia jagonya.

"Eta pisan! Adalah sami sareng?"

"Adalah itu kan tergantung kalimatnya, jadi gak bisa tergantung satu kata dong, Kiba" Justin menggurui.

"Ah, bacot lu. Sama Pak Sus apapun bisa terjadi!" lawan Kiba tak kalah menggurui.

"Adalah sami sareng is. Jadi kalo digabung, eeh tunggu. DayDayUseWoofManTanArtIs.. Dede Yusuf Mantan Artis! Wakakakak" Kiba ngakak ampe guling-guling. Yang lain ngakak-ngakak ada yang sampe asmanya kambuh (?). Kira-kira begini

Hari-hari = Day Day

Menggunakan = Use

Suara Anjing = Woof

Laki-laki = Man

Kulit coklat = Tan

Seni = Art

Adalah = Is

Gila ya si Kiba, kepikiran Dede Yusuf ckck. Jangan meniru alias don't try this at home haha. Si Justin pun keluar kelas, membuat pandangan satu kelas menuju kearahnya. Namun, yang lain tak mempedulikannya. Ia berlari kearah ruang BK tapi, dia malah belok kearah lapangan belakang.

JUSTIN'S POV :

Aku diidamkan semua cewek, dan semua cowok mau menjadi temanku. Tapi kenapa disini lain? Anak-anak cowok itu pada jutekin aku. Aku ngerasa gak berguna disini. Lagian juga disini sekolah kampung, anaknya jorok-jorok, perkataannya kasar. Hm, siapa yang mau berteman denganku? Aku, sendirian…. Mungkin Sakura mau membantuku sekali lagi…. akan kulakukan dengan cara yang berbeda….

END OF JUSTIN'S POV…

Bel berbunyi pertanda masuk. Anak-anak SD tersebut berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kiba menuju mejanya Hinata. "Hinata, gue dari lama suka ama lo. Lo mau kan jadi cewek gue?" rupanya si 'Pak Sus' ini udah suka ama Hinata dari lama. "Uh, Kiba-kun.. gue udah ama Naruto-kun. Maaf ya…" jawab Hinata tenag-tenang aja. "Oh, hehe iya maaf ya.." Kiba menggaruk-garuk tambang emas alias ngupil.

Semua siswa 6.B duduk ditempatnya masing-masing karena ada guru lewat. Karena takut ada guru lewat lagi, maka mereka hanya berani mengobrol dengan teman sebangku. Tiba-tiba, Justin keluar dari tempat duduk. "Eh, iya. Gar, ntar pulang bareng nyok" kata Kiba. "Eh, si Justin mau kemana?" balas Gaara.

Hal yang janggal, Sasuke menghilang. "Ehm, semuanya. Gue mau bicara sama kalian. Gue…salah apa sih sehingga kalian gak suka sama gue? Apa yang kurang? Bilang deh sekarang, biar gue bisa memperbaiki kesalahan. Please, you do care of me, don't you?"

Sayang, tak ada yang menggubris pidato si Justin. "Eh, lo mau tau apa yang salah dari lo? Lo tuh belagu, sokbet keren lebay pula. Apalagi pas hari pertama, gaya lu senga banget sok innocent dan nyolot abis. Iya gue tau lo bikin semua cewek klepek-klepek ngefly, gak disekolah ini aja tapi diseluruh dunia tapi lo jangan sombong! Baru rasa kan lo diginiin? Satu yang gue benci dari lo, lo udah ngerebut cewe gue dan dia gak mau balikan lagi sama gue gara-gara lo!" pidato Sai tak kalah panjang.

"Tapi, kita satu kelas, satu keluarga. Lo gak kasian ama gue?"

"Gue tau lo kaya, banyak harta, tajir, ganteng, disukain banyak orang dari tua, muda, cewe, cowo, tukang bakso, tukang sayur, abang-abang angkot, tukang ojek, pemulung, pengamen, bencong, lesbi, lesbong, homo, hombreng, gembel, orgil, gepeng gelandangan dan pengemis, semuanya!. Dibanding gue, miskin gajelas punya bokap ama kakak sarapnya setengah mampus, kurus, pake kacamata alias mata gak normal, kulit kaya pocong dan jauh berbeda dari lo! 11-12 gak ada! Harusnya lo yang kasian ama kita! Lo nyadar dong sekolah dikampung!"

"Gue gak punya temen, harusnya lo bantu gue bukan maki-maki gue!" bentak Justin yang kehilangan kesadaran eeh kesabaran.

"OWWWW" teriak satu kelas serempak dan menciptakan suasana tegang.

"Lo kan cowo perfect kok susah nyari temen? Gue ama temen-temen cuman bintang lipsing Keong Racun. Lo bayangin lipsing dan elo? Nyanyi suara asli kan. Gue nih lipsing-lipsing kopas Sinta-Jojo aja temennya segudang karena kita gak sombong ama belagu kaya lo! Pake otak dong lu! Gue tau lo begini karena lo belom disunat! Dasar lo beti, bencong ber****t!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa satu kelas meledak karena Sai menyinggung masalah ini lagi.

"Sai! Lo gak ngerti kan masalahnya. Ayolah, yang lain bantu gue" mohon Justin.

"Udah lo gak usah nyari-nyari simpati ama kita, ngapain di lapangan belakang? Lo apain Sakura ngaku aja? Kayanya parah banget. Nangis dia diruang BK. Belom puas juga lo nyiksa cewe laen ? I can read your poker face!" anak cowo berambut pantat ayam masuk sambil bawa seplastik cireng isi.

"Sasuke?" Justin hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasuke datang ke kelas.

Apa yang dilakukan Justin kepada Sakura?

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau hal itu?

Kenapa Sasuke telat masuk?

PENASARANKAH? GOMEN UPDATENYA TELAT! _v STAY TUNE!

Ryuu~

OH IYA RNR DOOONG! XD


End file.
